Roller Coaster Rabbit/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *Touchstone Pictures *Touchstone Pictures and Steven Spielberg present *"Roller Coaster Rabbit" *Executive Producers: Steven Spielberg, Frank Marshall, Kathleen Kennedy *Based Upon Characters Created by: Gary K. Wolf *Music by: Bruce Broughton *Produced by: Donald W. Ernst *Live Action Directed by: Frank Marshall *Animation Directed by: Rob Minkoff Ending Credits and Logo *Associate Producer: Thom Enriquez *With the Voice Talents of: Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit **Jessica Rabbit - Kathleen Turner Mom/Young Baby Herman - April Winchell Adult Baby Herman - Lou Hirsch Droopy Dog - Corey Burton Bull - Frank Welker *Live Action Cast: **Fritz - Damian London **Secretary - Joni Barnes **Cameraman - Jim Bracken **Fireman - Angel Cook *Story: Bill Kopp, Kevin Harkey, Lynne Naylor, Patrick A. Ventura *Art Director: Kelly A. Asbury *Animation: Brigitte Hartley, Mark Henn, Mark Kausler, Alex Kupershmidt, David P. Stephan, Barry Temple, Alexander Williams *Layout: James Beihold, Robert Walker, Mark Wallace *Background: Ric Sluiter, Katherine Altieri, Robert E. Stanton *Assistant Animators: Tom Bancroft, Tony Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Aaron Blaise, Lou Dellarosa, Sam Ewing, Daniel A. Gracey, Alan Simpson, Jane Tucker *Inbetweeners: Philip S. Boyd, Trey Finney, Susan Gal, Ken Hettig, Christine Lawrence, Tracy M. Lee, Matt Novak, Jennifer Oliver, Daniel Wawrzaszek *Special Effects: Barry Cook, Jeff Dutton, Rob Bekuhrs, James R. Tooley, Kevin Turcotte, Dorse A. Lanpher, Dave Bossert, Wm. Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Christine Harding, Steve Starr, Eusebio Torres *Ink & Paint: Fran Kirsten, Jason L. Buske, Irma Cartaya, Greg Chin, Janet English, Robert S. Kerr, Al Kirsten, Michael Lusby, Pamela Manes, Monica Mendez, Lisa A. Reinert, Laura Lynn Rippberger, Laurie A. Sacks, Elsa V. Sesto, Andrew Simmons, Jo Anne Tzuanos, Pam Vastbinder, Sharon K. Vincent, Loretta A. Weeks, Victoria L. Winner *Production Manager: Tim O'Donnell *Editor: Chuck Williams *Assistant Editors: Bill Wilner, Beth Ann Collins *Camera: Mary E. Lescher, Gary W. Smith *Animation Check: Paul Steele *Production Accountant: Darrell L. Brown *Production Secretaries: Barbara Poirier, Hollis Trainer *Production Assistant: Janet McLaurin *Production Runner: Matthew Garbera *Live Action Photography Unit **Director Of Photography: Hiro Narita **Art Director: William J. Durrell Jr. **Set Decorator: Bob Lucas **Special Effects: Calvin Joe Accord **Toon Wrangler: Steve Starkey *Special Visual Effects: Industrial Light & Magic **Visual Effects Supervisor: Ed L. Jones **Visual Effects Producer: Susan Adele Colletta **Optical Photography Supervisor: Brad C. Kuehn **Visual Effects Editor: Michael Gleason *Sound Mixers: Terry Porter, C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson *Sound Effects Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann *Sound Designer: Drew Neuman *Music Editor: Craig Pettigrew *Orchestrator: Don Nemitz *"Orange Blossom Special" **Written by Ervin T. Rouse *"Droopy Dog" is a trademark of Turner Entertainment Co. **© 1947 Loews, Inc., Renewed 1970 MGM, Inc. Used by Permission of Turner Entertainment Co. *Produced at: Disney M.G.M. Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida *Color by Technicolor® *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *No. 30192 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.® Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *© MCMXC The Walt Disney Company and Amblin Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved *Amblin Entertainment *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Credits